


Two is company, but is three always crowd?

by lovetobeme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Zarry Stalik, Zouis Malikson, Zourry - Freeform, gay relationships, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetobeme/pseuds/lovetobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it possible that I can fall in love with two people at the same time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis express his feelings for Harry. Harry is not sure about his feelings towards Louis but he has something going on for Zayn. But Zayn is somehow attracted to Louis.</p>
<p>So now will they end up in a Love Triangle or will be three dots on same circle, connected with each other!!???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This being my first attempt in writing anything...I mean literally anything like a story, try to be easy on me.
> 
> Helping criticism and reviews are awaited.
> 
> It will be too much to ask for Kudos in the very beginning :)
> 
> So enjoy buddies :D xoxo
> 
> ~~~Carrots

Louis’ POV  
“Come on Hazza!! We’re getting late!” I screamed from the hallway. Harry was taking more than usual time to do his hair. Not that I was complaining because I loved it when he took more efforts in doing his hair just the way I like. And considering we were heading out to celebrate our two months anniversary, of course he was allowed to take time to get ready. As he appeared from his door, my jaw just hit the floor. I still have to get used to the feelings I get whenever Harry gives me that smile, which is saved just for me.

 

~~~Flashback~~~  
Two months ago I was literally on the urge of crying at the thought of losing my best friend, not to mention the love of my life. It had almost been two years since I met Harry at the boot camp. We hit off almost instantly. And by the time we five were tied in a group, me and Harry were inseparable. Larry Stylinson! The most beloved bromance of One Direction.  
When I came across a fanfiction based on Larry Stylinson, I got butterflies in my stomach. I could stop but think that , what it would be to have Harry as my boyfriend in real.  
Then it hit me like a truck that I was actually thinking about a guy in sexual manner, though just in slightest. But with Harry, I couldn’t think straight. 

When I couldn’t take it anymore, I confessed. 

He was sitting on the couch, watching TV, as we had a day off. I came with a plate of crisps and sat beside him facing TV. Out of our habit of being cuddly with each other he pulled me close to him and wrapped his left arm around my shoulder, not breaking his contact with the television. I leaned in his touch and rested my head on his shoulder. He was drawing circles on my left arm with his smooth fingers. I turned my head to see his perfect face. He was smiling at something funny on TV, showing off his dimples.  
When I couldn’t take it anymore and leaned forward to place my lips at the corner of his mouth. He looked startled then confused, then he just smiled at me, “What was that for?”  
I stared into his green eyes for a good minute and said , “Haz, I think... I love you.”  
Harry just raised his eyebrows and looked in my eyes as if he was searching for any hint that I was just being mischievous as always. When he didn’t find any, he just looked away and slowly removed his hand from my shoulder. I was just watching his every movement, clenching of his jaw, rubbing his palms on his jeans and some uncertain emotion in his eyes.  
“Harry please say something. I am sorry if you didn’t like it or something but.. but I couldn’t hold it back anymore. If you don’t want me then you can just tell me. I won’t bother you with it ever again. But please just say something already”, I literally begged. Tears flowing down my chick at a record speed.  
Harry stood up to stand near window, looking outside. I couldn’t take the silence from Harry anymore. The fear of losing a best friend in Harry stopped me from forcing him to talk to me. A lump formed in my throat. I did not want to break down in front of Harry, especially when he just kind of rejected me.  
I ran to my room. Closed the door shut with a loud thud and buried my face into the pillow, crying my eyes out.  
I was too busy to notice a hurried knock on my bedroom door. But then I heard Harry’s worried voice calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys. Its flattering to get over 100 hits in just one day! and 2 Kudos for icing on the cake.
> 
> Now the next chapter.. :)
> 
> ~~~Cats

Harry's POV

 

"Lou, please open the door!", I was doing this drill for almost fifth time now but still no luck. When Louis expressed his feelings for me, all I could do was just to stare at him. Its not like I did not like him or something but loving someone and being in love with someone are quite different things. I loved Louis but was not sure if I love him the way he loves me. I saw that in his blue eyes. I had hardly seen him that innocent, that scared and worried before. But before I could process everything in my mind Louis had retreated to his room. It was loud thud of his bedroom door that broke the train of my thoughts. I had not realized when I had got up from the couch where we both were cuddling and now standing at the window. Now here was I, knocking his door frantically and calling his name.

After few minutes I could at least sense that Louis has stopped crying. I could picture him sitting restless on his bed, unable to decide whether to open the door or wait for me to turn away. Few more minutes passed and I heard the door open. I pushed the door to face Louis' back. I walked around to stand in front of him. The look on his face pinched my heart. I couldn't help when a tear escaped my eyes too. It was unbearable to accept that I was the reason for my Lou to be so vulnerable and sad. I tried to take him in my arms but he flinched away a little.

"Harry, I am really sorry. I.. I don't know when I fell for you. But it always seemed so right when we were together" he said with yet another torrent of tears flowing down his cheeks.  
I just stared in his eyes for a moment. His always sparkling blue eyes were little dull at the moment but none the less beautiful.  
I place my hands on his arms, "Lou, its fine. Its really fine. I am not mad at you ok? Its just that I need some time to think. I love you but I am not sure if I am in love with you or not."  
He had kind of hope in his eyes that encouraged me to pull him into a hug. He leaned in the touch and rested his head on my chest. I tried to sooth him by combing my fingers in his soft hair. 

"I will try okay?" I said, though I was not 100 percent sure of myself. But anyhow it made Lou to give a weak smile and for that I was happy. "I will wait for you" was his words before he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

Then we both moved to his bed. I tucked him under the covers, then I saw the wet spots on his blue pillow cushions which made me realize how bad Louis was crying before I came in. I wiped away the traces of tears from his cheeks and brushed the strands of hair away from his eyes before turning to leave his room.

Now it was the time for me to think, what I actually want. In any case I could not risk hurting Louis at all. I loved him too much to do that. Then I decided to discuss with the person who was equally close to me after Louis.

I dialed his number , "Zayn, can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are wonderful. Thank you so much for reading and bearing with me so far.  
> I hope I don't bore you with the story.
> 
> ~~Dimples

Harry's POV

It was dark outside now. I was feeling little better now that I had talked to Zayn about the whole situation. Surprisingly Zayn did not offer any comments in between, which was unusual. Normally he is unable to resist to ask question or give his precious opinions on the matter, till the person completes his talk. But today he seemed more interested in what I was talking, not that I was complaining. 

Finally I asked him what does he think. 

"I don't know Harry. May be this is something you should work out yourself."

"I know. But I don't want to hurt Louis" I said.

"Thats what Harry, thats what. I think, you should be sure of yourself. Just because you don't want to hurt Louis, doesn't mean you should tag along. He deserves to be loved by someone truly, not out of sympathy." 

This made me think about Louis more deeply. So I decided to give it a chance and think about Louis in that sense. But still I was not sure if I was into guys even in slightest. 

Zayn must have noticed the confusion in my eyes. Suddenly he moved closer to me where I was sitting on his bed, relaxing by head post of the bed. By the look in his eyes I could tell that he was not sure about whatever he is going to say or do, so I just raised both of my eyebrows questioningly. 

Zayn moved little more closer. His left arm almost touching my torso. I could feel his breath on my cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately.

Still unsure of himself, he said "I want you to try something." Before I could answer whether I want to try or not, his lips were pressed firmly on mine. The smell of smoke and mint of his breath was intoxicating. So much like Zayn, he did not wait for me to respond. Moving himself around he was now sitting on my laps cupping my cheeks in his hands. 

Not sure of what took over my mind, I felt myself responding to his kiss. A satisfied groan escaped from his throat as if he was happy for his win that I responded. Feeling more confident, his right hand moved to hold my neck, trying to press me more into the kiss. I tilted my head to move our lips in sync and deepening the kiss. My hands resting on his hips firmly. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance and I felt myself opening my mouth more than willingly to welcome his tongue to play with mine. Electricity ran through my spine the moment our tongues touched. The urgency of the kiss increased so much as if kissing each other was the key to our survival. I dragged him on myself even more by his hips. Surely he would have got bruises there. He hand moved from my neck to my hair. He scratched his nails a little on my scalp. This caused me literally moaning into his mouth. Taking the hint, he did that again earning more moans and heated groans from me.

After snogging for another few minutes, I started feeling dizzy due to lack of oxygen. But kissing Zayn was so intense, so hot that I did not want to move my lips away from his. So I decided to stop kissing him back and just enjoying the movement of his hard yet soft lips on mine. Getting the hint of my action, Zayn also followed the suit by stopping the kiss but did not moved back even a little. Our lips still lingering on the others. Finally he let his head rest on my shoulder and moved even more closer if that was possible. I couldn't help but hold him tight, placing soft kisses on his neck and collarbone. 

We stayed in each others arms for another ten minutes or so. I was still trying to process what happened just now, sensing Zayn doing the same thing. But somehow I didn't find this weird or bad in any manner. I finally knew that kissing a guy is more hot and intense than kissing a girl. But there are a lot of things other than just kissing when you are in relationship or when you are in love with a guy.

Thinking of this took my thoughts back to Louis. Still not sure what to do, I rubbed my hand on Zyan's arms letting him know that we should move now. He placed his hands on my shoulders and moved back a little, still sitting on my laps. 

We both stared in each others eyes for a moment longer before he said, "What about Lou, Harry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please Please give comments. I really need guidance.  
> If anyone of you want some specific scene in the story, then please do tell. I would be more than happy to do it.
> 
> Please comment........ 'cause thats what makes you beautiful..!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reads till now but still I am waiting for comments... :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Mirrorz

Zayn's POV

This could not be happening. How could Louis fall for Harry? I was scared to death that I might never succeed in my love.   
I love Louis. And I was waiting for the right moment to express my feelings to him but when Harry told me the scene that happened between him and Louis, I felt shattered. I felt rejected even though I never proposed Louis.

I was fuming inside. I couldn't help but hate Harry for a moment. But then when he kept on talking about his confusion, all I could do was feel sympathy for him. He was so confused, so scared that if he totally rejected Louis, Louis would break like anything. I could feel the pain Louis would feel if Harry don't love him back.

"What you think Zayn?" he asked after seeing that I was not saying anything even after he had stopped talking.

I was unable to decide whether to ask Harry to just tell Louis that he doesn't love him, so that then I would get to get close to Louis and who knows me and Louis might end up together. But then broken Louis came in front of my eyes, crying his heart out by Harry's rejection. Everyone knew how close Louis and Harry were. Harry is equally close to me but just as a friend. I don't remember when my heart decided to fall in love with Louis. He mischief, pranks and non stop banter. How someone could not fall for him. But then I remembered reading somewhere, _Love is sacrifice_ or something like that. 

Finally I gathered some words, "I don't know Harry. May be this is something you should work out yourself."

"I know. But I don't want to hurt Louis" Harry mumbled softly.

"Thats what Harry, thats what. I think, you should be sure of yourself. Just because you don't want to hurt Louis, doesn't mean you should tag along. He deserves to be loved by someone truly, not out of sympathy" I said but at the same time afraid that I might lose Louis.

But I had to do this. I had to try to make Harry realize that how lucky he should feel that Louis loves him and not someone else. Harry was not even sure whether he is into guys at the slightest.   
So I decided to start my efforts by making him feel how intense it is to kiss a guy.

"I want you to try something", I said before kissing him.

When we finally came to our senses, I asked him, "What about Lou, Harry?"

He looked more confused than he was when he came to my place this evening. He pushed me lightly to move me off his laps. He stood up abruptly and left without saying anything, leaving me worried on my bed. I was worried. Worried that I just kissed my best friend and we might not be able to be friends now. Worried that what if Harry had not liked kissing me and made his mind to tell Louis finally that he is not into guys and Louis should move on without him. The thought made me curse myself.

I threw anything that came near my hands, not worrying where it landed. I started crying.

Feeling so stupid for acting the way I did, which might result in losing atleast one of my best friend. I wanted to make it better, make it all better.   
Thinking about what to do next I fell asleep in my empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.
> 
> To light up the mood of the story, next chapter will sweetness of NIAM !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time to update.  
> Got really caught up in few things. Hope this chapter will do for the time being.  
> More to come.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Puppy Eyes

Liam's POV  
"And what do you mean by that?", asked a smiling Niall. He was standing in front of the mirror, checking out his new outfit. He was wearing a baby blue polo neck t-shirt with matching dark blue washed jeans. I walked behind him wrapping my arms around him. I looked at his face in the mirror, placing my chin on his shoulder.  
"That just means we still have few more minutes till the boys get ready for interview. And we can utilize the time in....you know!" I said stroking my fingers on his torso through the smooth fabric of his t-shirt.  
With my statement he turned in my arms and hooked his arms around my neck, when mine were on his hips. He grinned cheekily before leaning forward to connect our lips.  
Still after almost 3 months, the softness of his lips drives me crazy. The way he coos when I card my fingers through his blonde locks, is just irresistible.  
We shifted to sit on the couch. I wrapped my left leg around his legs to keep him close to me even more, if that was possible. Suddenly Niall pushed me back on the couch and shifted himself so that he was now straddling on my laps.  
The tip of Niall’s tongue was poking my lower lip. I opened my mouth to welcome his warm tongue in my mouth. Our tongues played with each other at ease. No hurry, no force present. Just savouring the taste of the other’s mouth.  
I pulled away slightly in the need of breath. Niall was also breathing heavily, eyes still closed. Niall moved little more forward to bury his nose into my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Our fingers intertwined.  
“I think we should tell the boys”, Niall spoke softly into my neck.  
Its been almost 3 months since me and Niall started dating but none of the boys were aware of it. Niall always wanted to tell them from the beginning but I was not sure if they would approve us being together.  
I mean, everybody knew that me and Niall were too close to each other but telling them that we were dating and were together, was something different.  
But I knew it would not be just with Niall if we hide it anymore. He deserved to be adored and loved by me in front of our boys atleast. Day by day it was getting very difficult for both of us to keep our hands off each other. I was not sure but Louis must have guessed something earning me a look from him whenever I sat beside Niall. “Yeah, I think we should tell them. How about we invite them over for dinner tonight?”, I suggested.  
“Sure, maybe we could invite them just after our interview. Its been awhile since we had a boys night inside”, said Niall.

We both agreed upon the idea of asking boys to come over after the interview we were heading to and tell them the news. Though I was still little worried. I knew they would not get mad but still a part of me was scared of losing a friend in them.

Just as Niall was leaning in for another kiss, my phone buzzed in my pocket, signaling us that the boys were downstairs in car, waiting for us to leave.  
We headed to the car holding hands. Niall left my hand and shoved his both hands into the pockets of his jeans as we got closer to the car.  
When I gave him a hurted look, he said, “Don’t want to ruin the surprise, do ya?”  
I just smiled at him shyly.

We both got in the car, sitting beside each other. Harry, Louis and Zayn were sitting across. Harry was looking out of the car window, lost in his own thoughts, while Louis and Zayn were giggling like school girls, whispering something in each others’ ears. May be planning on some prank. Louis shushed Zayn when he saw me and Niall settling down across them. Harry turned his face and gave a warm smile to Niall and then to me. We returned it in unison, might have been looked like twins, because Harry smiled wider. He then shifted in his seat sidewise. Now slightly facing Louis and Zayn.  
Zayn and Louis were digging their heads in Zayn’s mobile. Looks on their faces were like, doing deep research on something as complicated as organic chemistry. Zayn looked up from his mobile as Harry settled facing them. There was something going on between him and Harry, on which I couldn’t put my finger.  
Anyways I looked at my Nialler, finding him smiling at me fondly. I just placed my arm on his shoulders to keep him close and look very normal at the same time. 

I was really looking forward for the dinner tonight. This was going to be tough for me and for Nialler too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please leave something in comment.  
> I am feeling like not many people are interested in reading my story.  
> If I don't get any real comments, I might take down the story.
> 
> So please, please review if you love your cat :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a huge delay for updating.
> 
> ~Spoons & Stripes

Liam’s POV

It was not long after the interview when we piled back into the car, heading to my place. I had asked the rest of the boys to come over to have some group time together, to which they agreed without any protest. 

The journey back to my place was peaceful. Louis was not into his regular cheery self since the interview, but Zayn was keeping him smiling. We were seated in the same position as we had in the morning. Louis between Harry and Zayn across Niall and me. I could sense the tension between Zayn and Harry but did not feel like asking about it. I smiled at Louis, who was looking content between Harry and Zayn. Louis was tucked to the side of Zayn but his right leg was tangled with Harry’s legs. Harry patted his leg and then just took Lou’s hand in his, deciding Louis’ fingers were best thing to play with at the moment. The three of them looked so adorable together, and I couldn’t help but to say that to Niall. He looked up from the packet of crisps he was eating to verify what I told him. 

After like two hours we were comfortably spreaded out on the couch and chairs, I decided it was the time to reveal our little secret. I pushed back in the couch to sit straight and cleared my throat. Niall took the hint and moved to sit beside me. He gave me an assuring look to go ahead with our plan.  
“Guys, I.. I want you all to know something that I have been keeping from you,” I said hesitantly.   
The three of them looked at each other with confusion, as if they weren’t sure what to expect. But of course they didn’t, because no one expects Liam Payne and Niall Horan to be gay.  
“So, it’s been going on for about three months now, and I have continually refused to let anyone know, but Niall and I are dating. We are really happy together, and happy that we discovered who we really are.”

I waited for some reaction from them, from any of them. But they just stared at me and then turned their gaze on Niall. Those were the longest two minutes I had ever experienced. Then suddenly Louis started laughing like a mental, “You mean you both are gay???”  
I couldn’t think of any reason why Louis is laughing on me and Niall being gay. Was he disgusted at the thought? No, because the laugh was nothing to hint about disgust. I just stared at him while sensing the tear that escaped my eyes. This was not I had anticipated.

 

Louis’ POV  
Wow. I mean just wow. How on earth would anyone have expected Liam to be gay? I mean I was sensing it about Niall for a while now, but Liam?! I had seen few things in Niall’s laptop which clearly suggested his interest in guys and I had caught Niall blushing like idiot at his phone many times. When asked he just used to wave off the topic. I assumed he must be seeing some guy and probably having some not so decent conversation with him. But _him_ being Liam was something I couldn't seem to grasp. It just didn't seem possible. But I was happy for Liam and Niall. At least their feeling towards each other were mutual, unlike between me and Harry.

I don’t know why I was laughing like a retard. May be because I was genuinely happy for both of them but hurting inside that it may never be the case with me and Harry. The best way to express my mess of emotions were laugh, I thought. 

Then I noticed Liam shedding tears silently and the rest of the boys staring at me. I got up and walked to Liam and hugged him tight.   
“I am so happy for you Li, and for you to Nialler!”, I extended my hand to Niall to join the hug.  
“So you are ok with us being ga.... being together?”, worry clear in Niall’s voice.  
“Why would I not be ok? I think Zayn and Harry are also more than ok with this, aren’t you guys?” I turned towards Harry and Zayn.

Harry got up from where he were spreaded on couch to come to Liam and Niall. I moved aside to let him hug them.  
“We are not just ok Ni, we are happy for you”, said Harry with a genuine smile on his face. Niall hugged Harry more tightly and pulling Liam in with him.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrapped around my torso. It didn’t take me more that few milliseconds to realise they were Zayn’s as other three sets of arms were wrapped around each other. Before I could turn around to face Zayn he howled, “So now is the time to celebrate!!!!”.  
I just turned a bit give him smile. 

He returned the smile and quickly kissed my cheek , “Soon we will celebrate for you too Lou”, he whispered in my ear. I just stared at him in confusion but couldn’t deny the softness of his honey colored eyes. It was as if he sensed the sad feeling I had about me and Harry not being together, **yet**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kinda filler and nothing much happened. But I am lacking the motivation. Please give comments.
> 
> I mean really...please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Louis’ POV

I was really feeling dizzy. It’d been a while we started drinking and dancing in random pairs. Harry was quite high for his usual self but he had warned us before we started drinking, “I want to get wasted tonight!”. 

Liam and Niall were trying to stay as close to each other as was possible in front of us. Everyone one was dancing around the living room like a retard, but so was I. 

After quite a time Harry decided that he was too tired to continue dancing and that he needed to get back to our flat. 

“You coming Lou?”, he asked, expecting me to leave with him. But I was surely not in a mood to spend alone time with Harry with the state of emotions I was in throughout the evening. I needed to stay away from him, at least when I was drunk like this. I did not want to scare him off with the dirty crazy thoughts I was getting about him. I had to give all the time he needed.

“You go on Haz, I think I’ll stay back for a while. Don’t think we have celebrated enough for **Niam**!!”, I said smiling like a fool to Liam. He blushed and looked away. Boy, he needed some time to get used to this.

“Okay. Zayn, what about you?”, Harry enquired but why was he looking in my direction only when he was talking to Zayn?

“I think I should stay back and help these two to clean up this mess”, Zayn’s voice came from somewhere behind my head. I tried to turn around and that is when I realised that I was sitting on Zayn’s laps. I literally had no idea as when and how I ended up here. But somehow it was feeling really nice. Since I had confessed my feelings to Harry, I avoided cuddling with him as much as we used to. I did not want him to feel like I am throwing myself on him. Besides I came to the realisation that Zayn feels good too to cuddle with. The patterns his fingers were drawing on arm were not making any sense but were very soothing. I liked it.

“So I guess I’ll leave then. Good night Liam, Nialler. Congratulations once again and.. and just great. You both look great together”, Harry hugged them both for the last time that night.  
We all wished Harry a good night and said our byes as he got in the cab. 

We danced and chatted and drank for like another hour or so when we all decided it would be better if we all call it the night. Another half an hour went in cleaning up the mess so that at least we could walk without stumbling upon things. 

“You both are not going anywhere”, stated Liam when I and Zayn were gathering our things to get ready to leave.

“Yeah, you both are wasted. We don’t want you both to go on your own”, Niall punctuated the sentence with stupid giggles. 

“Yeah. I have a spare room, you two can share. Niall can share with me”, said Liam, rather ordered in his Daddy Direction tone. Zayn smiled so brightly at that which left me wondering what was he so happy about?  
But the drunken me was also looking forward to get some more cuddle time with Zayn. I like the guy.

“Of course Niall will share with you Leeeyumm”, Zayn said poking his finger on Niall’s cheek but failing terribly by poking his eye instead.

"Ow, jeezsus Zayn. You know what, just go, you two are _way_ too drunk to do anything else anyways. We will see you in the morning." Niall whined, rubbing around his eye as Liam was rubbing his back in comfort.

I grabbed Zayn by the hand and we wandered though Liam's flat to his spare bedroom, where I opened the door only to find a double size mattress, barely large enough for one grown guy (even though he has the maturity of a three year old when he's drunk ( **AHEM ZAYN** ) let alone two. It was going to be a squeeze to fit.  
I was too drunk to even care that I was still in my clothes from the day, and I figured Zayn was the same. So I took the drunken jerk, who was too lazy to walk, (have you ever tried to carry a drunken guy while you are drunk, let me tell you, it's not fun) and I layed him to bed. I went down to give a good night kiss when Zayn grabbed my head and pulled me in, lips colliding with lips, and the realization hit me that I was about to begin a make out session with a drunken Zayn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweetcakes!!!! I have tried to move the story further as all I have been doing for last couple of chapters is just fillers.
> 
> I hope you would like it!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Carrots

Louis POV

It was the kiss of all kisses, it was the kiss. 

We may have been drunk, and Zayn might not have been able to stand up straight, but it was the most amazing thing that I had felt in quite some time. The second that our lips crashed together, I felt sparks flying all around. For a moment I was being double minded on whether I should pull back as I love Harry, even though Harry may or may not reciprocate my feelings. But the way Zayn’s lips were moving on mine, all I could think about was how those soft lips of his would feel on other parts of my body.

Zayn flipped us over so now he was on top of me. He was desperate yet so gentle. He smooth fingertips were tickling me near my pulse point. The alcohol made me giggle more than I should have, which resulted in breaking the kiss. 

Zayn’s moved his head little back so he could look at me. We just stared at each other for a while, until I spoke, “What are we doing Zayn?”

Zayn looked nervous. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just kept on staring at me. I could not help but notice the worry that flickered across his face. That emotion was too familiar to me. He just looked as worried as I was before I had told Harry that I love him. I combed my fingers through his hair to comfort him. Fingers of my other hand stroking his cheek lightly to encourage him to spill out whatever he wanted to say. 

Usually he just snaps back if someone ever tries to touch his hair, but this time he leaned in the touch and when I did that now, he just made some sweet sound and closed his eyes for a moment. I found myself lost in his beautiful features. I pushed my head little forward to take his lips in mine. He responded more than willingly. I could not deny that I was falling more and more deep in his kiss with every passing second. He slowed down but kept his mouth lingering on mine, eyes still closed. His hot breath tickling my face. 

“I love you, Louis”, said Zayn. 

“You are drunk Zayn and thats it. Don’t say anything which you don’t mean”, I was betraying the feelings I was having by saying this out to him. My fingers still tangled in his hair.

“I am not that drunk Lou. I know what I am talking. I have been in love with you for a while now but was 100 percent sure that you were not into guys, so couldn’t put our friendship at stake for this.”

I just kept looking at him, unable to decide what would be the correct thing to say.  
He continued, “But the other day, Harry told me everything what happened that day and..”

“Ha.. Harry told you?”, not that I minded it, but I was not expecting Harry to discuss that thing with anyone else.

“Yeah, he was very tense when he came down to my place that afternoon. But when he left, I think I had helped him get more tense if that was possible”, he chuckled to punctuate.

“Okay”, was all I could manage to say as I started to shift to get up.  
Zayn moved to make space for me without saying anything. He didn’t say a word until I reached for the door of the room, “Where are you going Lou?”

“I think I’ll head home. Please don’t tell Niall or Liam now. They will just try to stop me.”

“I’ll come with you”, he said while getting up from the bed.

“No!” I nearly screamed, though it was not necessary. I continued, “No. You stay here. I’ll call for a cab, not in mood or in state of driving. So you stay here, I will manage.”  
He sat back on the bed and just stared at me with those sad expression which were nothing but full of hurt, until I closed the door behind me.

When I arrived home later that night, I scared to death to see the lights on as it was nearly 2.00 in the morning. I hoped that there was not any kind of emergency with Harry. I literally ran towards the door.

My heart started beating at a record speed when I found the door open. I looked around the living room to find a curly head sitting on sofa flickering through TV channels. A relieved sigh escaped my mouth.

Probably Harry heard it. He turned his head smiling at me fondly. I couldn’t help but smile back at his show off of his dimples. He took few long strides to come where I was standing near the door. Without saying anything he crumbled me in his arms, his curls tickling me as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. 

Automatically I wrapped my right hand around his neck, fingers in his luscious curls, “What’s up Harold? Is everything alright?”

He squeezed me even more that it was getting little difficult for me to breath, but could I complain about it? NO.  
I ran my left hand on his spine to make him relax a bit and tell me if anything was wrong.  
When he didn’t say anything for a long time, I again asked him , “Harry?”

“I am sorry Louis”

“For what?”

“For acting like the way I did that day. I should not have done what I did”, he sounded genuinely sorry.

“There is nothing you should be sorry about babe. Its fine with me. I don’t want to force you for anything you don’t want. Take all the time you need”, I tried to relax him.

“I have taken”

“huh?”

“I have taken all the time I need. I know what I want.”

“And that would be?”

“You. I want you Lou. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas you can contact me on my twitter account @Lovetobeme88.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave comments


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this HUGE HUGE delay!
> 
> I hope you will like it!

Niall’s POV  
I woke up at a smell of food. Ummmm.. delicious. I assumed that Harry must be in kitchen causing that mouth watering smell. Boy, the wonders he does in kitchen! But then he did not stay back last night.

I extended my hand to grab any part of Liam but no luck. Slowly I opened my eyes, trying to adjust with the brightness in the room. After spending few more lazy alone minutes in bed, I decided to go down kitchen. I looked around to find my cloths from the last night but none of them were in sight. He must have already dumped them for washing, typical Liam!   
I grabbed some sweatpants and oversized T-shirt from Liam’s closet and headed downstairs. Half expecting to see Louis and Zayn in the spare bedroom, i peeped through the door. But there was no one inside. Even the bed was made neatly. I doubted if they even slept there last night. 

I was ready to tackle chirpy Louis but there was no one in the living room too. I could hear Liam and Zayn talking in kitchen, where I wandered lazily.

“Morning lads!” I said trying to draw some of their attention to myself.  
“Hey love!”, Liam smiled while putting down the plate on the kitchen table and walking up to me.  
Liam curled his arms around my neck loosely before placing a small kiss on the tip of my nose. I tried to kiss him on lips which looked so invitingly delicious, but he pulled back, “Get your teeth brushed Nialler. However badly I want to kiss you at the moment, I could prefer your clean mouth over this stinky one”.  
I pouted my lips and turned around towards the bathroom, earning “awwww sad” from Vain Zayn.

By the time I returned from the bathroom, Liam and Zayn were done with their breakfast and whispering something to each other near the kitchen counter.  
“Where is Lou?” I asked as I sat down at kitchen table.  
“ He went home early this morning, had some things to be taken care of!?” Zayn sounded like he doubted whether I was satisfied with his answer.

I turned my attention to Liam only to find him glancing at his watch again and again, “Lee yum can I get my kiss now that I now have the cleanest mouth in whole fucking world?”  
“Can you even prove that Niall?” God, does he always have to be like typical Liam?  
“Well, truth does not need to be proven. You kiss me and then tell me if I have the cleanest mouth or not!” with that I walked to Liam and tried to grab him in a well known Horan Hug and then placed my lips slowly on his.

“Guys I am still here if you would like to know!” , the words came out adoringly from Zayn’s mouth even when he tried to sound annoyed. 

“Then why are you still here. We could always enjoy some privacy, don’t we Li?”

“He is still here because you are going out with him in like 20 minutes”, Liam said glancing at his watch for like 1760th time this morning.

“Why??”

“I have to do some sorting of things I found last week in my old trunk. I think you would be the best person to help me with that”, said Zayn.

After like 15 minutes of arguing whether I would go with Zayn or not, I reluctantly gave in and retreated myself to my room to get some proper clothes on. Why on earth would a person want to send his boyfriend with his friend to do some sorting? That too when they just came out to their best of the friends like few hours before?  
I definitely needed to spend some more time with Liam to understand him little more.

~After few hours~

I pulled in the driveway after a lazy afternoon with Zayn. I didn’t even get to see the trunk he was talking about. As soon as we entered his place he started feeling sick and for the whole afternoon, I had to take care of that poor boy. He was just in a miserable state right now, and when I was finally able to have him go to sleep, I did, and I made sure to leave a phone and all our numbers (as a precaution) next to his bed.  
So, I pulled up, got out of the car, and entered the flat. The first thing I smell is a wonderful waft of food coming from the kitchen, and then I smell smoke. I run down the hall, in fear that there was an emergency, that Liam burned some food, again (he is forgetful sometimes). I enter the living room, and find the source of smoke, candles, everywhere, and two sets of dinnerware out. Then I hear Liam whistling, in the kitchen.  
I walked in, and surprise him with “What’s going on here?” He jumped in the air, and turned around.

“Hey, you were not supposed to be here for another 2 and half minutes!”

“Well ??!”  
“Why don’t you get fresh, hon! And then I might tell you what’s going on here”, then he kissed my lips softly before pushing me in the direction of my room.

As soon as I entered the room I heard the door getting locked behind me. A smile started playing on my lips at the thought of Liam coming after me. I turned around to take him in my arms, but WTF there was no one in the room except me. That is when I realised that Liam has locked the door from outside. I tried to open the door only to get disappointed. I called out for Liam to open the door.

“Niall, don’t stress out yourself babe. You trust me right? Then just get ready. I’ll be there to pick you up in 20 minutes”, with that I heard fading footsteps.

“Okay”, I mumbled to myself and turned around from the closed door. There were scented candles lighted in the room. There was a note placed on top of cloths he had set out for me. It was nice comfortable red sweater with grey pants. 

The note read,   
**‘Thank you so much for making me realise what I was missing in my life until I met you. Tonight I want to thank you for loving me the way you do and giving me the honor to love you too.  
Get ready, love! Can’t wait to hold you in my arms again, till eternity!’**

I read it again and again until I memorized each word. My heart swelled with the emotions I didn’t know how to express.   
I placed that note down on bed with care and started getting ready for whatever **my love** had planned.

There was soft knock on the door as I finished doing my hair. I checked myself in the mirror for one last time and went to open the door, before remembering that Liam had locked it. "You can open it Liam, I'm ready." I said, nervously but excitedly. But how could I make Liam wait for me on a night like this?

He stood there with a bunch of white lilies in his hands. He offered me the bunch, and I saw him beaming when I accepted it with a smile. I hugged him for a little before he said, “Shall we?"  
He led me down the hall and into the living room, where the room looked just as it had before, except now there was a beautiful meal sitting in between the two plates.

When we were in the middle of the living room, slow music started playing out of nowhere. The choice of music was not bad but it was not familiar. 

Suddenly Liam took the pose and swayed his hips a bit. The intensity in his eyes was so pure, I could not look anywhere but in his eyes.  
Then he was standing in front of me, placing my hand on his shoulder and his on my hips. Fingers of our spare hands intertwined.

“Chico, eres hermosa”, Liam whispered, his lips almost brushing the shell of my ear.

“Huh?”, I was sure he did not speak in English.

“Usted es adorable”, he took a full turn.

“Liam??”

“Eres mi vida” , again making me move on those soft beats with him.

“It really sounds beautiful the way you say it Liam. But I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand what you are saying.”

Liam pouted his lips. Disappointment was clear in his eyes.

“I wanted to act like Spanish version of Buzz, like.. like that in Toy Story.”

It was so cute to see him like that. But I could not speak anything while trying my best to not to start laughing. I didn’t want to hurt him.

Liam continued, “I thought you would recognise it and maybe you would like it.”  
“Of course I liked it babe. I really did. Though I couldn’t translate it, I could feel its meaning with the way you said those words.”

His rosy cheeks got red, “Really?”

“Yes sweetheart”

“Thank you. Now can I have the honor of having a nice supper with you, my dear?” , said Liam bowing a bit to add the effect of his words.

 

We sat down at the table. Cherishing the moment and savouring the taste of the delicious food Liam had cooked for us.

When we were finally at the official end of our in-house date, we were on the couch in front of TV. Credits rolling on the screen.

“Liam?”

“Hmm”

“Te amo”  
He kissed me with such a passion all of a sudden. His lips moving on mine like both the sets were made for each other. Breathing was second on the priority list at that moment. If I was to die for lack of oxygen, I would have died happily.

“I love you too Nialler. I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos(if you feel like leaving one) :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!   
> I just can't believe, I got over 1100 hits!!!! You guys are incredible!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far.
> 
> I know its been ages since I updated, but had my reasons for not updating sooner.  
> I hope you understand.
> 
> And now, I have made a little attempt at some intimacy between Zouis!
> 
> Here you go...

Louis’ POV

 

Oh my God!! That was so fucking incredible. The looks on their faces. It was too difficult not to crack in front of those three poor shits. 

 

Me and Zayn had been planning on this prank with Nickelodeon people since the morning. There was tension between me and Zayn but I couldn’t stay mad at him for loving me. And for some unknown reason I had enjoyed that little time with him too. It was him who came with the idea of doing that fake pregnancy act. 

It was weird between us after that particular incident but when he shared his idea about this prank, had I said no to it, no way!!!

Liam and Niall specifically banned us from talking to them as soon as we entered the car. Liam didn’t even react when I bit a little on his neck. And Niall had suddenly got some supernatural power which allowed him to see right through me.

Harry was super mad at me but by God’s grace he had got some meeting with management. So here I was, entering mine and Harry’s flat, with Zayn at my heel. 

I strolled towards kitchen to grab something to drink. Zayn followed me at sat on the kitchen counter. 

“What would you like to have, Zayn?”  
“Anything you would like me to have”, said Zayn while staring at my lips shamelessly.  
“Lets make us tea then.”

 

I turned towards the stove and poured water in the kettle for making some tea. 

I didn't realize when had Zayn got down from the kitchen counter and was standing right behind me, until his tanned arms snaked around my waist.   
His warm breath tickling my neck. When I didn’t say anything, he placed his chin on my shoulder and murmured, “I am sorry for that day Lou and even for now. But I cannot help it. I love you way too much to stay away from you.” The sincerity in his voice was very evident. 

I was scared to accept this to myself too, but I liked Zayn. Maybe not as much as I love Harry but the feelings I was developing towards Zayn were very hard to ignore. His affection was just making it more difficult.   
I turned around and placed my arms on his shoulder. His fingers clutching my hips.

“I know Zayn. I know how difficult it must be for you. Don’t say sorry”, I just gave him a smile which he returned weakly.

We stared at each other for a moment just like we did few days back. 

“I know you love Harry and he also returns your feelings. I am not going to compare my love with Harry’s love. But I love you too much Louis. Please don’t push me away!”, he pleaded with his eyes.  
I stroked his cheek, tracing the line of his defined high cheekbones. I was so confused at the moment. I knew I loved Harry but then how could I feel this way for Zayn? Am I really falling for him too? I thought but answer came from Zayn, “What do you mean Lou?”

“Did I say it out loud?”

“Yes”, he smiled with a hope sparkling in his eyes.

Zayn smiled wide when my blood rushed to my cheeks making them all red. I bit my lower lip and bowed my head a little with embarrassment.

 

Zayn’s POV

I lifted his chin a bit so now he was looking at me through his eyelashes.   
“I don’t think if there is anything wrong if you like two people at the same time. I really don’t mind that you love Harry more than me; and I’m sure Harry will also be ok with me loving you, if he really loves you”, I tried to convince Louis.

Louis was still unsure and I would have done anything to convince him, now that I have poured my heart out to him.

“So?”, I moved so close till my nose touched his.

“I think I should talk to Harry first”, as if to confirm their connection with each other his phone started ringing showing the caller **Harry**.

Louis excused himself out of my embrace and sat down on the chair at kitchen table. I stood near the kitchen counter resting little of my bums on it. Louis wiped his fringe from over his eyes and eyed me once before picking up the phone.

 

“Hey babe”, Louis chirped in phone.

As Harry always talks so slowly, I was not able to hear whatever he was saying from the other end. But whatever he said, made Louis look little sad. The frown on his face grew second by second.

“But I thought we will..”, Louis tried to sound hopeful but I guess Harry had different plans.

Eventually after several _hmm_ s and _haan_ s Louis disconnected the call. I looked at him expectantly, not sure whether I should ask him what was it about.

I waited until he spoke, “Harry got a call from Gemma. She needed him to be there for some of their family things”

“Oh, is anything serious?”

“Nah. He said its nothing to worry about but he needed to be there”

I could not help but notice the sadness reflecting in his eyes.

I walked to his chair and slid my hands over his, resting my chin on top of his head. He sunk more into me, small of his back pushed against my chest.

“Don’t get me wrong, but I think Harry is giving us more time to understand our situation unknowingly”, I said even though I knew how senseless and childish it was.

Louis giggled before intertwining our fingers. He tensed a bit then and said, “I feel so weird Zayn. I don’t know if we should get into something so complicated”

 

I got myself a chair and sat beside him. I knew how difficult it would be for him to not being sure of what is correct and what is not. But I love him and that should count. I knew Harry likes me but was not sure if he would approve sharing a boyfriend.

I hooked my finger below Louis’ chin to make him look into my eyes. I knew no one could deny me with the trick I do with my so called honey colored eyes and long eye lashes.

“You like me? like really or ?”, I trailed off.

“Of course I like you Zayn”

“Then please, for me, lets at least try this once! Yeah?”

Louis seemed thoughtful for sometime time, eventually giving me a smile with his sparkling blue eyes. Then he closed his eyes and leaned a bit forward, waiting for me to take the next step.

I stroked his tanned cheek with my finger, other hand holding his hand, drawing circles on back of his hand. He leaned his face in hand as if enjoying the warmth. 

He looked so adorable, so pretty, I closed my eyes and leaned forward until our lips touched.

His soft thin lips getting almost hidden under my plump one. He took his hand out of mine and combed his tiny fingers through my hair. His nails scratching my scalp, earning him a moan from me. 

I could feel him smirking against my lips. I took the advantage and darted my tongue out to poke his lower lip. Louis purposely closed his lips tight. Couldn’t he stop teasing for once?

 

When I knew he would play like this, i moved up from my chair sat on his soft soft laps without detaching our lips. Louis took a deep breath through his nose but did not pull away.

For one more time I tried to poke his lip with my tongue but he too followed the routine and pressed his lips close. So it was the time I took my turn, and I pressed myself little forward on his crotch. Louis gasped at the sudden rush of feelings and I took the opportunity to get my tongue in his mouth. I felt his tongue moving in sync with mine just the way our lips and our hands were moving on the others.

He sucked my tongue for a while then moved tongue on inside of my lips as if he wanted to taste all of me. I was so lost in his kiss, like I have waited all my life for this. It was like I could see the stars behind my closed eyes while we kissed. Nothing in the whole world could feel any better than this, but I was proved wrong when Louis bucked his hips up. The current ran through my spine at the touch, though there were several layers of clothing between us.

This only left this to my imagination as how wonderful it would be without the cloth barriers between us. He moved his lips to trace my jawline, fingers still tangled in my hair. I could not help but let a moan out of my mouth.  
Louis was making me feel so good, so so good, and I wanted to reciprocate it.

I brushed my fingers on front of his shirt in search for his nipple. When i traced one, I started to rub it with the pad of my thumb till it was rock hard under the touch. His tongue was now moving on my neck, biting in between, sucking my skin. Surely he would earn me marks on my neck.

I once again thrusted my hips to make some contact with that particular part of Louis. He bit on my neck way too hard, probably to hold back a moan.   
I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Suddenly he stopped sucking on my neck and hold my hands in his firmly.

I looked at him in confusion. His so flushed, lips red and his baby blue eyes sparkling as ever, “What’s it love? Why did you stop me?”

“I think I should talk to Harry before we take it further. Is it alright?”, asked Louis while drawing circles on the back on my hands, those he was holding so tight.

Of course I understood the situation he was in. I have waited so long, so few more hours would not kill me. Plus now I knew that Louis at least likes me and is considering to talk about it to Harry.

“Sure Lou. If you want we can talk about it together with him”, I took my right hand out of his hold to move his feathery hair in place.

“I think I will talk to him alone. Can we just cuddle and watch a movie or something tonight, please?”, Louis said still holding onto my left hand.

“My pleasure”, I smiled at him before pulling him into one more of his amazing kiss.

I was waiting for Harry more desperately than Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys find it? Any better?
> 
> Story will move little faster now onward as someone told me that I am just dragging it since long.
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you think about the story so far.
> 
> Love you all!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for getting disappeared for ages!! 
> 
> I feel like I was in some other life when I wrote the last chapter. So many things happened recently, and I could not make it to write further.
> 
> Anyways, there is little change in style though. Instead of writing it from one of the guy's POV, I have decided to write it from my POV.  
> This is just an experiment with this chapter. 
> 
> Here we go now!!!!!!!!

It was almost noon when Louis woke up with his fingers tangled in something too soft. He just kept wiggling his fingers until he realized that its Harry's hair. He gently scratched Harry's scalp, earning little purrs from the younger boy who was laying beside him. Reluctantly Louis opened his eyes slowly, blinking to get adjusted to the sunlight. 

Finally when he opened his eyes fully, found himself staring into the most green pair of eyes he has ever seen. His lips automatically turned upwards in a smile at the sight of Harry. He was looking so peaceful with Louis fingers tangled in his curls. Neither of the two moved for few considerable minutes, just peacefully staring in each others eyes as if they were having some kind of silent conversation.

Finally Harry spoke up to break the silence, “Hi”

“Hey yourself. When did you get home?”, asked Louis stroking Harry’s chick slightly.

“Just half an hour ago. Were you up too late last night?”

“Yeah, kind off. Zayn had come to hang out so just watched movie and had ordered some chinese” , Louis instantly felt guilty for hiding the details of what happened before he and Zayn had decided to watch movie.

Before Louis could think anything Harry was suddenly stradling on his thighs. Harry’s plump lips making a beeline from Louis’ jaw towards his neck. Teeths lightly scrapping Louis’ sensitive morning skin.

Louis couldn’t help but make little whimpered sounds to show how much he appreciated the acts of his newly catched boyfriend, “Someone missed me too much over night I guess!”  
“Yes” Harry said in between the small pecs that he was showering on Louis’ face now, “I missed you too much”.

“I missed you too”, and Louis grabbed Harry by his neck to connect their lips. Harry kissed back Louis hungrily despite of his morning breath. 

 

After few more lazy kisses and a touch here and a touch there, they both decided that Louis was really in need of a bath. By the time Louis got fresh and dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants, Harry was finished making breakfast cum lunch for them.

They both ate while Harry talked about the time he spent with his family and how much he missed holding Louis close to him and kissing him. 

Harry could sense that something was bothering Louis as he was not in his cheery self as always. He had drifted in his thoughts even while having lunch. Finally when he couldn’t take it any more he asked Louis, “What is it Lou?”

“What Haz?”, asked Louis shifting closer to Harry’s side and snuggling in his neck.

“Is there anything you wanna talk about?”

Louis decided the sooner the better. He couldn’t hide his feeling for Zayn from Harry anymore. He would never even think about cheating on Harry but something about Zayn was pulling him closer to him. “I do want to talk to you but I need some time to think on it by myself, if you don’t mind.”

Harry just nodded and smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
Considering the time Louis needed to think, both of them mutually agreed to sleep in their respective bedrooms. Harry could not help but feel insecure for some reason. Something in Louis eyes had been hinting him about it, like he is drifting off from him.

On the other side Louis was crying silently on his own situation. Why? Why he has to be in such a situation? Why he had to fall for Zayn when he had admitted his love to Harry?  
When he couldn’t think of any answers for himself, he found himself calling Zayn at an odd hour of night.   
He waited as the ring went on, half expecting Zayn to pick up the call and help him getting his mind on track and half expecting him to not to pick up because Louis didn’t want to look like a looser who can not handle his issues.  
Just before he was about to disconnect the call a groggy voice spoke from other end of the line, “Hey babe, is everything alright?”

Louis could not trust his voice while crying, so didn’t speak anything. Zayn on the other end heard light sniffling and worried that Louis is crying, “Are you crying Lou?”

“No, I am not crying.”

That gave the answer Zayn needed, confirming his suspicion that Louis was crying, “What happened? Did Harry did or say anything to you?”

“No. He didn’t do anything. You didn’t do anything. Its me who is doing everything and whatever I am doing is so wrong Zayn. I am so pathetic.”

Zayn listened to his rant and knew that soon Louis will be in hystericals, “Hey who said you are pathetic hun? You are not doing anything wrong.”

“I am Zayn, I am doing wrong. I am playing with Harry’s emotions.”

Zayn felt little jealous of Harry as Louis is crying only because he thinks he is hurting Harry and not him. As if Louis had heard his thoughts, he said next, “I am hurting you too Zayn. I am so bad.”

“Hey shuush. You are an angel Louis. If you were bad then you would not have been crying over this”, Zayn tried to comfort him.

“You know it really hurts when Harry showers me with his love. I want him so badly but I want you too. We spent whole day together, and could not bring our matter to him”

Zayn understood that now he is only supposed to listen to Louis without offering any comments as Louis needs to get everything off.

Louis continued, “I am not being just with you Zayn. I know its been only few days but the longer I keep it from Harry, the more guilty I will feel. I tried to talk to him but then a word couldn’t get out of my fucking mouth. I am so useless.”

Then Zayn could not take it any longer as he heard Louis sobbing through the phone. He just wanted to hold Louis close to him and assure him that everything will be fine. They all will be happy together. He knew that even though Louis is the eldest of the group, he is the most younger one at heart. He tried to make Louis stop sobbing and to some extent he succeeded too. 

 

~~*~~  
Harry could not believe his ears. Was Louis really talking all this or he was just dreaming about it?

He could not sleep without Louis. So he had decided to just test his luck and see if Louis lets him sleep with him in his room. As he neared the door, he heard sobbing sound. Getting worried more and more just before he was about to open the door knob he heard Louis speaking.

At first he could not make out what Louis was talking but as he concentrated he heard Louis saying, “but I want you too. We spent whole day together, and could not bring our matter to him”, and Harry was stunned.

Does it really mean what he thinks it does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you all find the change of POV?
> 
> Any better?
> 
> Please let me know!!
> 
> I will try to upload next chapter in couple of days to make it up for the prolonged delay in updates.
> 
> Love you all.. xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant even say sorry for such a horrible, unacceptable delay. 
> 
> Please dont hate me. Had been to caught up at work. Dont ask me how difficult it is to start your own business.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways.. wont take any more of your time.. Here we go!!!!

Could it really be what he thought. Here he was planning on telling boys and the management about Louis and him being together, and Louis was kind of cheating on him?

 

Of all people Louis chose Zayn to cheat with, on whom Harry had this secret crush. 

Harry was not sure as on what he was feeling so angry. Whether it was the fact that Louis was cheating on him or at the thought of Zayn wanting Louis instead of him.

He was not sure for whom he felt jealous, Louis or Zayn. Wasn't it weird enough already to date your band mate of all people, and then grow feelings for one more as well?

 

The more he thought about it, the more he could understand what Louis must be feeling like. Was he really going to confront Louis and ask him directly or he should just wait to see what Louis comes up with.

 

His train of thoughts broke with a timid knock on the door. With the sound he realised that luckily he had returned to his room instead of getting caught listening out at Louis' door.

 

"Come in Lou", Harry responded, still not being able to come out of his thoughts.

 

Louis slowly opened the door as if the sound would wake up some monster in Harry's room.

Harry patted the space beside him on bed and Louis happily crawled his way to snuggle into Harry.

Harry decided to play dumb and wait for Louis to talk about it when he felt ready.

"Why are you still awake Haz?", Louis spoke softly.

"I can ask you the same babe. Could not sleep without you", Harry was not being 100% honest bur still.

"Me too", and Louis moved even closer to Harry if that was even possible.

"So are you done with your 'me time'?", Harry tried to sound casual.

He could feel Louis lips turning upwards in a smile on his neck, followed by soft nibbling, "Yeah. I thought I could sleep alone for a night, but I guess you have turned me into a needy teenage girl, wanting to be attached to their boyfriend all the time."

Harry found himself smiling at the sass that was nothing but purely Louis.

Louis turned his head to look straight into Harry's eyes, his own searching something in the green ones... May be some kind of assurance.

When Harry looked at Louis, all he could see was pure adoration and love, but a part of it shaded with guilt and worry.

They stared into each other for while before Louis leaned up to place his lips softly on Harry's, like he was asking for permission to kiss.

He was nothing but glad when he felt Harry's unusually large hand cupping his face, his thumb tracing the sharp points of Louis' cheekbones.

Soon the kiss got deepened and Louis found himself straddling Harry. 

Harry's other hand was on Louis's hip, drawing smooth small circles on his skin. 

Being already ready for bed gave both of them advantage when they came chest on chest, skin to skin.

Tongues melting into each other, lips bruising each other, had their lower body totally worked up. 

Louis felt junior Harry poking his ass and unknowingly making him ground himself on Harry. Harry moaned in his mouth and thrusted his hips upward, making Louis gasp out of sensation.

Louis pulled out in need of breath, eyes closed and panting. Harry opened his eyes to find Louis looking all flushed, lips red and swollen, must be mirroring his own.

He kept looking at Louis, taking in his features, wondering how beautiful this boy is. No wonder Zayn fell for him.

 

Zayn.

 

With that Harry came back to the thoughts he was having before Louis showed up.

He nudged Louis and made him lay down beside himself. But as cuddly Louis is, he plastered himself on Harry's side and placed his head on his chest. 

"Good night babe", Harry said yawning.

Louis held up his head comically, "Why good night so early?" . Sass...

"We have got final shoot tomorrow morning for ONE THING, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. I completely forgot. Okays then. Good night Hazza. Sweet dreams of me", Louis chirped before returning to his position of sleeping half onto Harry.

 

Harry stayed awake staring at the ceiling until Louis' breathing got even. May be Louis needed some more time,he thought.

He was ready to give it though. If Louis could wait for him to say that he loved him, he could also wait for him.

Finally he let himself get drifted off to sleep. He was really looking forward for the shoot outdoor. Maybe it will help him take his mind little off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was kinda filler. Need to get back into the feel of the story after this huge break.
> 
>  
> 
> So i dont know if it is in date sequence or not (the events i mention). Please ignore it, yeah??
> 
>  
> 
> And, I really have observed this ONE THING video. Observations will be in notes to next chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos please!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... sorry for pathetically late update. 
> 
> And in this chapter.. I am not sure if they shooted whole "One Thing" song in a single day, but I'm pretending that they did.
> 
> So please co-operate.

And he could do anything but take his mind away from Louis and Zayn. He could not help but notice as how naturally Zayn and Louis were talking and behaving with each other. At a times he felt like he was following the couple around the ground and sometimes the both of them following him. That left Liam and Niall completely out of focus from his mind. 

Like this time, when Zayn got down from the red bus they were shooting on by Louis following him and then Harry following them both. And the other time when they both were pushing Harry's mini car on the green field.  
While on that open hooded bus, Harry noticed that how Louis was struggling between standing beside himself and Zayn. 

The next day when they all were shown the semi edited version of the shoot, Harry focus was on only _one thing_ , 'so many shots with Zayn and Louis by each others side.  
By the time he returned to the flat, he heard sounds coming from kitchen. Suspiciously he padded his way to the sounds after kicking off his shoes. He found Louis and Zayn sipping tea, sitting at a considerable distance. Maybe they could not trust themselves if they stayed near each other.

"Hazza! Want some tea? Zayn made us tea", Louis ran down to where Harry was standing and snaked his arms around Harry's neck. As a result of reflexes, he put his hands on Louis' hips and pulled him little closer before leaning down to place his lips on thin line of Louis' lips. Louis quickly responded to the kiss and started moving his lips in sync with Harry's. While Louis' eyes were closed, Harry was looking straight into Zayn's. Zayn found himself staring at both of them, his own lips parted slightly. He couldn't believe how hot it was to see them both so close and kissing each other. He was brought back by a movement of Harry's hand. Harry lifted his left hand from Louis' hips while still kissing him deep and firm and motioned Zayn to come to them.

Zayn stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards them without making any noise. He was not sure as why Harry was calling him near, had he found out about him and Louis? Did Louis tell him last night? No. Louis had not. If he had, then he would have told Zayn. Zayn just stood there, staring directly into the green orbs of Harry.

Harry pulled back a little and moved his mouth to Louis' ear, while Louis just panted, trying to breath normally. And then he murmured into Louis' ear, loud enough for Zayn to hear, "Would you mind if Zayn joins us to bed tonight, Loubear?" Louis' breath caught hitched and his whole body went rigid. He couldn't find a reason why Harry would say such thing, unless... unless he knows about Zayn and him.

This was the time, Louis thought. He should come clean to Harry about his feelings for Zayn, "I'm sorry Harry. I should have told you."

"Shhh.. Don't say a word. I also should have told you few things but I didn't", said Harry while rubbing his hand softly on Louis' back.

Louis just stared at him questioningly while Zayn was not at all in state of mind to register what the other boys said after he heard, Zayn... Join us.. bed and tonight.

"I know you like Zayn, Lou"

"But I love you Harry", Louis' eyes were on the edge of spilling tears.

"I know, I know Love. I love you too. But..", Harry trailed off.

"But what?", suddenly Zayn spoke up and both of them turned their heads to look at him.

Zayn continued, "You can not leave him Harry. He will be destroyed. You can't fucking leave him. I will get out of your lives. I will leave the band if it takes. Hell, I will leave England if you want me to and will never return in your lives ever again and.."

Zayn was cut short on his emo speech by a set of lips on his. The familiar sweet one's. He was tempted to kiss back Louis but decided against it as it would only make the matters worse.

"It would be me who ruined everything so definitely it would be me who will leave the band and go away. You don't have to leave Zayn", Louis scooted back and stared at his feet, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans.

 

A loud laughter replaced the silence in the room and Zayn and Louis just were startled by a laughing Harry. 

"Oh God! You both are such a sap. God.. really. Here I was thinking of making it all fun and you just got it all so angsty and tense"

Louis tried to fight back his tears. He had no idea what Harry was talking about. The same look was plastered on Zayn's face.

Then Harry opened both his arms wide and said, "Come here you idiots. I am not letting any one of you leave. I want both of you."

While Louis literally jumped on Harry, finally knowing that Harry really wanted this, Zayn just stood where he was, "What do you mean?"

"He means, my dear Zayn, that would you like us to be your boyfriends?", Louis was smiling so wide that surely his face was going to get hurt. He was finally getting all he wanted, well.. after his share of drama. But when Zayn didn't say anything, his smile disappeared. Was Zayn not comfortable? Had he not said that he did not mind if Louis was still in relationship with Harry?

Then finally Zayn's face turned into an unsure smile, "Are you sure Harry? I mean I can understand if you.. if you don't want to share Louis".

Harry fake gasped and said, "Umm.. what if I am sharing Louis' feelings towards you Zaynie?"

And this was all the conformation Zayn needed before throwing himself on Harry and Louis combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Kudos and comments please.


End file.
